Monsters Unseen
by SecretlyGreatly
Summary: Violet Smith is a very accomplished witch, and she likes her life a certain way. Draco Malfoy looks to be succeeding on the outside, but on the inside he battles monsters of his own. What happens when Draco comes to live with Violet in order to be kept safe from a psychopath serial killer? Warning: Mentions of anxiety, depression, abuse, suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Change

The morning was dreary, thick clouds obscuring the London sky and making the air cold. It was getting later in October and the weather was preparing itself for winter, as the people scurrying in and out of shops and across the busy streets tried to protect their skin from the biting chill.

Violet Smith pulled her winter cloak closer to herself as another cold gust blew through the air. She cursed the weather as well as her cheapness because even with the biting cold, she was not going to waste floo powder or the time to disparate to work when she could use the two blocks worth of exercise.

Violet quickened her pace to keep herself warm, and soon could see the face of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies raising in front of her. She smiled to herself, as muggles around her skirted the large building as if it wasn't even there. But then again, to them it wasn't.

Violet had wanted to be a doctor ever since she had gone with her dad to work one day when she was eight. Her father owned his own practice, and his specialty was surgeries. Violet's father was indeed a muggle, and so was her mother. When they found out about her daughter's abilities, they couldn't be more amazed and prouder. And here, after five extra years of medicinal wizarding school, she was finally a fully licensed doctor at one of the largest magical clinics in the wizarding world. Her father would beam and smile larger and larger when Violet would tell him about her patients and her practice.

Her mother would worry of course, because some of Violet's stories were quite violent or scary, but her mother knew that Violet was very much like her father, and she would stop at nothing to help those in need. Violet's mother worked as a professor of literature in one of the local muggle colleges in London, and had always fostered Violet's love of academics and imagination. When Violet returned every year as top of her class (or sometimes second, beat out only by her best friend Hermione) both of her parents would praise and be excited for her, and always remind her about how proud they were of her.

Violet was also proud of herself. She had achieved her dreams and she absolutely loved her job. She loved helping her patients and she enjoyed working with her co-workers on finding new ways to treat different diseases or improvements in already existing treatments. She was self-sufficient, made good money, had an adorable dog and magnificent owl, and lived in her own flat. That was all amazing things to have accomplished at the mere age of 22, and she couldn't be happier.

Little did she know that her life was about to change.

* * *

"Okay, so why can't we just let this guy wipe out the rest of the other former death eaters again?" Ron Weasley said to his best friend and fellow Auror, Harry Potter.

"Because it's unethical. And a lot of them have renounced him and have paid for their actions enough. Some of them, like Bellatrix, would deserve a harsh sentence in Azkaban but I don't even think she would be deserving of what this guy does." Harry said, looking over more crime scene photos of their current target's kills.

For the last couple of months, purebloods who had backed Voldemort in either the first or the second wizarding wars have been turning up with their bodies completely mangled and signs of prolonged torture to their bodies. Harry and Ron, along with some other Aurors, have been trying to track down the culprit since the killings had started but they were running short on leads and time. The culprit had contacted the ministry itself, saying that he will only speed up the killings if the ministry didn't lock up the rest of the purebloods in Azkaban.

So, here Harry and Ron were, along with Hermione, working to match possible targets with fake identities and safe houses. Each safe house would be under surveillance and each potential target would be given a new name, job, and look until this guy was arrested. They were relying on volunteers to offer up their homes, and they had almost matched everyone.

"Okay, let's focus Ron. We thankfully have found places for the Malfoy parents, but Draco stills needs a place." Hermione said uneasily. All of them became really uncomfortable and silent. They would need someone who was incredibly kind and patient to be able to handle living with Draco, and they knew it.

After news spread to the purebloods about the ministry's plan, Narcissa Malfoy contacted Harry directly to ask a favor. She knew that families had to be split up, but she was worried about who was going to take care of Draco. To the outside eye and the public, Draco was mostly his normal self. He was high up in the ministry in the department of mysteries, and the only really obvious change to everyone was he was much quieter and more reserved. His bite and rudeness had almost disappeared, but it was not replaced with kindness. Instead of being a git or mean, he just became cold and detached.

His mother provided a different look though. Draco had been battling with his guilt since the war ended, and it had lots of negative repercussions. As the mental health field was non-existent in the wizarding world, the Malfoy parents had swallowed their pride and taken Draco to a muggle mind doctor after consulting some friends who were familiar with the types of symptoms Draco was exhibiting. Apparently, Draco had developed a severe condition of anxiety and depression, and was struggling to deal with this in a world that did not believe it existed. The Malfoys were so concerned and desperate that they made their son take an unbreakable vow that Draco would continue to go to the muggle doctor and see a wizarding therapist to try to heal from his experiences.

Because of his condition, Narcissa begged that Draco remain with one of the parents, but Harry couldn't do it. He knew the Malfoys must be high on the murder's list, and he couldn't let them be in more danger than they already were. Instead, he promised Narcissa that he would find someone with medical training and patience to house Draco for the time being.

"Wait! I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed, after a long silence and interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"What is is sweety?" Ron said, turning his attention fully to his wife.

"Okay, so I know she didn't sign up to volunteer, but what if we persuaded Vi to take him? She does all sorts of studies into mental health in her work, and we all know she is the sweetest and most polite person on earth…" Hermione trailed off when she saw Harry's brow furrow. "What is it Harry?"

"I have no doubt that Vi would be willing to do it, but we can't forget how Malfoy treated her when we were in school…" Harry stated, looking back at his friends with worry. In school, Malfoy had picked and tormented Vi more than most, and often the trio wondered if Malfoy held some grudge against Vi that no one could guess.

"You're right, but I know Vi is very forgiving… What about this. I was already planning on meeting her for lunch today, why don't I ask her? I will tell her it is completely up to her, and she can say no if she doesn't feel comfortable. And then we can keep looking for someone else, but I think its worth a shot at least." Hermione said, and assuring that she had the other two convinced, she smiled. "Perfect, I have some other things to attend to right now, but I will let you know what she says after lunch today."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Panic

"Oh it is so nice to see you Vi, you look so happy." Hermione said, feeling dread creep into her mind. Her best friend looked truly happy, and she didn't want to ruin it with her proposal.

"I really am Hermione, I really am. My life is going great, and now the only thing I am lacking is a husband!" Vi giggled, but her smile never faltered.

"Oh speaking of, how are you and Greg doing?" Hermione said, thankful for a distraction to delve into.

"Oh we broke up last month. Don't worry, it was my decision and I don't feel too bad about it. We were starting to become unhappy with each other, so I figured we just stop before it got too bad. How are you and Ron?" Vi said lightly, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Good, same old same old. We may be taking a vacation soon if Ron can get some time off, but that isn't solidified yet. And no Vi, I see that expression you are making. We are not ready to have kids." Hermione said, giggling at Vi's dejected look.

"Oh come on Hermione, you two have been married for a year! Start the baby making already!" Vi said, teasing Hermione until she was beat red.

"No! Our careers are just starting to pick up, and I cannot possibly imagine adding more to my plate right now." Hermione said, laughing and shaking her head.

"I know, I know. I think you guys are smart for waiting, but you know how I like to tease." Violet said, smiling.

The next couple of minutes left the women in comfortable silence as they both finished the sandwiches they had been eating.

"Hey Vi, I have a huge favor to ask. And before I ask, I want you to know that you can definitely say no. You aren't going to hurt me or ruin anything or any of that if you don't want to, okay?" Hermione said, taking a deep breath and looking up at her friend.

"Okay? Where is this going Hermione, you are making me uneasy…" Vi trailed off, looking at the fidgeting witch sitting before her.

"Well… I don't know if you have been reading the paper, but essentially there is this murderer out there killing and torturing purebloods that supported Voldemort. Because of this, the ministry is putting them all into safe houses until the guy can be caught. Each pureblood will be assigned a new identity that fits with the host's schedule and they will also have constant surveillance on their house. We have placed most of them already but…" Hermione sped out, not making eye contact with Vi.

"But you have run out of volunteers and was wondering if I would be able to take one? Is that it? Geez Hermione you had me worried, of course I can. Why were you so scared to ask me?" Violet said, still confused at her friend's vagueness.

"Because it's Draco Malfoy…" Hermione said quietly, and watching her best friend's expression change from a smile to a frown in seconds.

Draco Malfoy. Violet hadn't spared him a thought in years. Her old school bully that had never let up, and caused Violet to live in a lot of fear. She never understood why Malfoy seemed to hate her so much, she barely knew the guy, but it stopped mattering after fifth year because suddenly he stopped. The pranks, the insults, and the threats all just stopped. Whenever Malfoy saw Violet from then one, it was, like he looked right through her. It still gave her the creeps because she had no idea why.

"He has changed since school. He is no longer as nasty, just sort of distant. We wouldn't dream to ask you except that he has to go to a muggle doctor for his head and…" Hermione started before Violent interrupted her.

"A muggle doctor? What for? What do you mean for his head?" Violet said, looking critically at Hermione and trying to piece together what her friend was talking about.

"Well, he has been having problems with his mental health, and you know how bad the wizarding world deals with that… So his parents took him to a psychiatrist and he was diagnosed with severe anxiety and depression." Hermione finished, confused why it matter.

Violet's heart stopped. She wasn't alone. She wasn't the only wizard who suffered from those things. She knew a couple years ago that she had anxiety, and after going to a muggle therapist she got the diagnosis. She still continues to go every week to visit her therapist to work through her problems.

Yes, Draco treated her awful, but maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea. Before she would fully think about it (which is what she should have done), she turned to Hermione.

"Fine, I will do it." Violet said, eliciting a huge sigh of relief from her friend.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy does not cry at work" Draco repeated to himself quietly as he looked at the work scattered across his desk. He was starting to fall behind, and that caused him to be incredibly anxious. But he was not going to let it bother him right now. It was promptly five o'clock and his day was officially over. He would leave that mess for tomorrow.

Just as he was about to lock up his office, he heard running feet coming his way.

"Draco! Wait up, I have to tell you something!" Draco turned around and his jaw almost dropped at who was calling his name. It was none other than Hermione Granger (or now Hermione Weasley, as Draco assumed), whom he hadn't talked to in years.

"Yes?" Draco drawled, not really sure why Granger didn't just send a memo.

"We have found you a safe house. You can move in tonight. Here is your fake identity, and an enchanted folder to use to receive and send your actual work in when you have time. Your boss has been notified of your absence and he completely understands, so don't stress about missing work.

"Oh, okay. May I ask whom I am staying with?" Draco said, sighing with relief to know that he indeed is getting protected finally from the murderer maniac.

"Violet Smith. She will be expecting you around 8 p.m. tonight." Hermione then turned on her heel and walked away, not really wanting to see Malfoy's reaction.

Draco's chest fell. _Fuck_. He thought.

Violet. Draco had had a crush on her since he was eleven, but he knew she was a mudblood, and he hated her for it. He hated how perfect she was, how sweet, how nice, how smart, funny, and gorgeous she was and yet he could never even try to be with her.

He knew he pushed her more than others, but he couldn't stand how much he liked her and hated her at the same time. He knew now, looking back, why he acted that way but, in the moment, he could never explain it to anyone who pointed it out.

He never knew his effect on her until fourth year at the yule ball.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

Draco smirked and started making fun of Violet for her dress and going with an older student to the dance just as the ball was wrapping up. He then turned to his own date, Pansy Parkinson, and started talking loudly about how ugly girls should not be able to come to dances. It was then he heard Violet run away, and he frowned.

"Oh well, at least she is out of our hair now." Draco said to Pansy, snickering along with her.

After about thirty minutes of continued dancing, Draco finally bid Pansy goodbye to head to bed earlier than his extroverted date. Exiting the great hall and taking an immediate right to head back to his common room, he didn't even spare a glance to the people still mingling with each other in the halls. He then took his first left to pursue his usual shortcut when he saw them.

Violent had tears streaming down her cheeks, and her whole body was shaking. Her eyes had a far-off look to them as she stuttered across her words, and her hands were scratching at her scalp and messing up her hair. She was tucked away in the corner of the hallway, sobbing just loud enough to be heard from a couple feet away but nothing more. A male sat in front of her, partly obscuring her view, and was trying to talk her down. He did not touch her or say very much, but his presence seemed to be helping. Draco knew from the rugged robes and the red hair that it was a Weasley, but he didn't stick around long enough to find out which one.

Draco locked eyes with Violet for a mere second, accidentally of course, before turning right around again and running back down the hall which he came.

The next twenty minutes consisted of Draco walking quickly through the castle in aimless circles and patterns, trying to figure out his thoughts. He didn't know he affected Violet like that, but of course how could he not know? He had been treating her horribly for almost four years now! What a jerk, he thought.

Draco finally settled on a plan. He still felt strongly for Violet and wanted her badly, but he knew it was never going to happen and that was that. He needed to stop making her feel this way, he was cruel, but he was done being cruel to her. So, from that point forward, Violet Smith never heard a word or saw a glance from Draco Malfoy again.

* * *

Draco shuddered at the memory. He was sure Violet had agreed to this, right? He recalled how close Hermione and Violet had been in school, but this was him they was talking about. Hermione would have had to do some serious persuading to get Violet to say yes to this.

That thought broke him. He was rubbish. Stupid. A jerk. A monster. Maybe he did deserve to be maimed and murdered for what he had done.

Draco's chest seized up with panic as his thoughts started to race. He could feel a cold sweat breaking out on his brow as his heart rate kicked up. His feet started to move in any direction away from his office as he violently tried to hold back tears. He ducked into the first bathroom he saw, and immediately went to the sink.

He started running the cold water over his hands while trying to focus solely on one action: breathing.

After a few more minutes of grounding exercises, the panic attack had completely subsided.

Now all was left was facing the girl of his dreams that he had violently bullied.

His anxiety spiked once again.


End file.
